


for him

by blondeslytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost smut, Competitive, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Song fic, goofballs, klance, not quite smut, they're really just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeslytherin/pseuds/blondeslytherin
Summary: When Keith and Lance go out on a mission to a club, some of the song lyrics stick with Keith.(this is a short drabble song fic because i felt like it)





	for him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song "for him" (hence the title), and it's short and sweet and just tooth rotting fluff. Enjoy :) Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated.

“C’mon, please, for me?” Lance was tugging insistently on his hand, but Keith wasn’t budging. No matter how big those puppy dog eyes were, no matter how much Lance’s pout sank, Keith wasn’t moving.

He didn’t want to be here in the first place, but well, Lance just seemed to have that effect on him. Keith never seemed to want to go somewhere, but as soon as Lance thought it was a good idea, well look at that, it suddenly didn’t seem so bad.

Keith fought back the urge to grin at him. This was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, not a time to fool around. But Shiro had somehow managed not to mention that said mission was at a night club. A night club that appeared to be playing Earth music. It had been so long that Keith had no idea what the current songs were, but this sounded extremely similar to what he used to hear through his walls back at the Garrison. God, how had he never realized this same boy who was looking back at him with those deep blue eyes was the one that jammed out to Beyoncé after a hard test.

Lance was still tugging on his hand as the song changed, and suddenly, Lance’s face lit up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July.

“You have to dance to this one!” He pleaded, and Keith was slowly starting to feel his resolve slip away. And then Lance suddenly leaned in close, breath tickling Keith’s ear as he pressed his chest against him. Instantly, Keith’s heart picked up. Proximity still managed to send electricity racing through his core.

“C’mon, love, don’t you want to see how I move my hips?” Lance rolled his hips for effect, but really, there was no need; the last of Keith’s resistance blew away like ash in the wind.

He swallowed back the retort that was working its way up his throat, nodding as Lance split into a smile that could have outshone all the suns they’ve seen combined.

The dance floor was packed with aliens of all different sorts, some sporting green skin, some scales, and the occasional few with a lengthy tail wrapped around their partners. Yes, plural.

Keith didn’t recognize the song but Lance was mouthing along the words with a fervor. He had yet to break down those walls enough to let Keith openly hear him sing, but Keith always managed to catch a snippet here and there of Lance belting it out in the shower. Sure, he didn’t have the best voice, but it never failed to make Keith smile.

Before he knew it, hands were spinning him around and being planted firmly on his hips, and he was pressed up against a hot body. Shiro had told them it was better to fit in for this mission, opting for their earth clothes instead of their paladin armor. Meaning that he could feel _everything._

Lance’s hands had a mind of their own, mapping out his hips and stomach like he had never felt it before. Tracing up and down, until Keith was swallowing thickly from the sheer overwhelming _feeling_ there was. They skated lightly, so lightly that it might have tickled at some point, but Keith could only focus on so many things at once. And while Lance’s hands were gorgeous, his focus was drawn to the mouth on his neck and the whispers in his ears.

“You’re horny tonight, aren’t you?” Keith joked lightly at one point, ignoring the strain in his voice as he said it. It was not at all fair that Lance had this power over him.

“Oh love, you’ve got no idea what I want to do to you.”

Keith felt the moan exit his mouth without his mind having any say in the matter at all.

Every now and then, the lyrics entered his head, only to be lost with the next round of assault to his neck.

Jesus, Lance would be the death of him.

_You don’t have to say I love you to say I love you_

_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue…_

~~~

Soon enough, Shiro had dismissed them with a wave his hand, their target for the night having been met and dealt with.

“Good job, you two. That was the perfect vibe for the club, great for securing the target.”

Lance had flashed a signature grin and winked at Shiro. “That’s why I’m your right-hand man.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but the small smile didn’t disappear off his face. “Thanks, Lance.”

Keith watched the exchange with a small nugget of doubt forming in his stomach. Lance had been here when he wasn’t, helped Shiro overcome whatever the fuck Haggar had done to him, removed Kuron from his system, recovered enough that he was back to the Shiro he had known before he left. Before he left…and found his mother.

Keith shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that had begun to take root before they had an opportunity to bloom. He wasn’t going to think about her right now.

Right now, all he was going to focus on was the way that Lance had grabbed his hand, pulling him into a dark corner of the castle ship, and was now attacking his mouth with vigor.

It was as much give as it was take. Sometimes Lance led the kiss, sometimes it was Keith that swept his tongue into Lance’s mouth, making his moan and squirm against him.

When he finally pulled away to catch his breath, Keith tilted his head back to look up at Lance.

“Couldn’t even wait until we had gotten to our bedroom, huh?” Lance shrugged, even as Keith felt something shift inside him. He had just referred to Lance’s room as their room. And it didn’t feel wrong.

“But,” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Wouldn’t mind making a stop there.”

“Then why don’t I show you just how to move your hips,” Keith offered, Lance squeaked. He could certainly give, but Lance couldn’t take quite as smoothly.

Keith snaked his hands into Lance’s back pockets, tugging him more firmly against him. Still looking up at him, Keith didn’t miss the way that Lance’s face froze, before slowly melting into _that_ smile.

God, Keith would never stop falling for him.

The hallway was dark as they kissed, Lance’s hips grinding rhythmically against his. Keith fought back his moans (they were in _public_ for shit’s sake), Lance’s mouth breaking away from his to attack his neck.

“I think it’s finally time we make our way to the bedroom,” he whispered at some point, out of breath and way too worked up.

Lance only nodded against his neck, still sucking and scraping his teeth lightly over Keith’s flesh.

“Lance, please,” he whined, and Lance stepped back.

“There’s the half-galra I adore.” The words from the club suddenly came back to Keith, and he looked up at Lance’s blue eyes.

“I adore you too, Lance,” he said quietly, the heat of the moment suddenly gone, replacing the throbbing in his groin with a sweet ache in his heart.

Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s, a sappy smile on his face. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re more beautiful.”

“You’re the most beautiful.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the best shooter I’ve ever met.”

“Well fine, you’re the best pilot _I’ve_ ever met.”

“Fuck me, please.”

“Yes sir.”

Lance picked Keith up, Keith wrapping his legs around Lance’s slim waist. That fire was back again as they stumbled into the bedroom, Lance breathing hard against Keith’s neck.

A fumbling hand was placed on the wall next to the door, and then they were stumbling in, Lance dropping Keith on the bed. Keith bounced as his ass hit the mattress, giggling. Lance paused in where he was stripping off his shirt to smile at Keith. “Did you just giggle?”

His face grew warm, and Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “No,” he mumbled. “I don’t giggle.”

“Oh my god, you so giggled.”

“Did not.”

“Did too!”

“Oh, shut up and stick your dick in my ass.”

~~~

It didn’t take long after sex for Lance to start softly snoring. He had his back to the wall, facing Keith, soft snorts of air making his hair bounce.

Their legs were intertwined, and Keith had laced their fingers together too. If you had told him six months ago that he would be in this position, he would have never believed it.

~~~

_“So yeah, I met my mom, a Blade base blew up, and some other drama went down,” Keith said, shrugging. “No biggie.”_

_Lance just stared back at him, mouth open wide. “What do you mean, ‘no biggie’? Meeting your mom is a huge biggie!”_

_Keith shifted uncomfortably. Of course, Lance would be the one to rub it in. Of course, he would be the one to go on and on about what it would be like to have an amazing mom. Keith can already hear the words coming out of his mouth._

_“Yeah, well, for me it’s not a biggie.”_

_Lance was silent for a moment, before reaching out and gently taking his hand. “Hey man. It’s okay. I can see your panic. She may be your mom, but you don’t owe her anything.” He paused, swallowing. “I’m here for you, through all of it. Quiznack, I’ll even punch her out if you ask me to. I know how much her leaving affected you.”_

_Keith let out a small laugh at the thought of Lance trying to punch Krolia. She could knock him out with a single flick of her wrist._

_“Thank you, Lance,” he said softly, looking up to meet the other boy’s eyes._

_“Always, Keith” he had replied._

_You don’t have to say I love you, to say I love you…_

**Author's Note:**

> WOw my dudes, it has been forever since i've been on and posting things, but I promise all of your comments and kudos still make my day every time I do manage to log on. This was just quick and sweet (and mainly because this song popped up on my spotify and i couldn't just NOT write a fluffly Klance fic), and it was on my mind (as well as something to get me out of my hiatus). Expect more soon, hopefully, and as always, hoped you liked it!!


End file.
